Our Creation
by Gemma.A.S
Summary: How will Jac cope when she experiences the baby kick for the first time? Will she give into her temptations and call Jonny? Or go through it on her own ..


Hello everyone :) Firstly would like to say that this is the first time i've written anything about 'Janny' so it was slightly a challenge, although i did my best to make them seem in character :) I would also like to say that i apologize for any mistakes that i might of missed out, spelling isn't really my strong point :)

I hope all you lovely people enjoy :)

She lay in bed, one arm placed around her swollen stomach and one tightly clutching on to the comfort of the feathery cushion. It had become somewhat of a habit, she often found herself softly caressing the swell of her unborn child without even acknowledging her movements. The cushion was a mere substitute for what she shouldn't have, she craved the comfort of _him_, to be able to lay against_ him_ at night, feel _his_ heart breaking beneath her ear, for the radiating warmth of _his_ body to make her whole body flush an embarrassing shade of red, _his_ light hearted comments about her ever expanding abdomen and _his_ willingness to abide to her every wish and command. She tentatively stroked the stomach as her tiny miracle kicked it's mother lightly to alert of her of its existence, not that she needed reminding, the constant food cravings and frequent trips to the bathroom was enough reminding. The first kick, and Jonny wasn't there to share it with her, they should have been sharing this moment as a family, together. Jac reached over to her phone, the time was**_ 3:55am_**, too early to text him? She didn't want to disturb him at this ungodly hour, but she needed him, more than she cared to admit. Before she had the chance to change her mind she quickly typed a text message, she wasn't surprised that within not even two minutes he had already responded, he would do anything for their little miracle.

**3:56am**

_'I need you'_

**3:57am**

_'be there in ten. J x'_

Jac hauled herself out of bed as she heard the light tapping on the door, slowly she walked towards the front door of her apartment with one hand resting on her stomach and the other supporting her aching back. She opened the door and Jonny stood there before him, fresh from sleep, his eyes look dazed and his face looked worried, she couldn't help but feel guilty for dragging him all the way over there after working a double shift. She looked down to the floor as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye before she had the chance to wipe away its existence.

Jonny slowly stepped forward and placed a hand on the small of a back, merely for support and brought her face up so she was looking directly at him.

'_Hey, what's wrong?_' He softly said.

She smiled lighting at his concern, the way he looked at her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him, the only form of existence in his life, although they may not be together, they will always be connected by the fact that they together have created a miracle that for Jac could only occur in the fairy tales that so many mothers read their children. She used to believe they were giving the children of today's society false hope of a perfect life. But since experiencing the magic of creating and carrying her own child, she has developed the overwhelming feeling to protect this child from all the evil in the world, by letting him or her believe that they will have this perfect life while she can still fool them and before real life taints them. She never in a million years expected to feel this way, to feel so much love for a person that just the thought of anything bad happening to them literally pains her

_'It kicked .. Th .. The baby kicked'_ She whispered to him ever so quietly

_'Oh Jac'_ He pulled her into his arms, still in the doorway of her house and softly placed one hand on her ever expanding stomach, he still couldn't believe the fact that him, Jonathan Maconie, the boy ever labelled the one without a future at school, who claimed nobody would ever love him, was having a baby with one of the most beautiful people he had ever met.

Half an hour later they were both sat in Jac's bedroom, both nursing hot chocolates that Jonny had prepared for them both. He couldn't help but notice the purchases that she had made for the baby without him knowing, he had begun to think she hadn't bought a single thing for it yet, but looking around he saw a Moses basket in the corner of her bedroom neatly filled with baby products such as nappies, wipes, baby powder all the small essential things. All this was followed by a plastic box of rattles and soft toys.

'_I didn't know you'd bought anything for the baby yet'_

_'it's hardly anything, I don't want to over prepare for something that might not happen .. Wh .. What if it goes wrong? .. If .. If this isn't meant to be?'_

_'It's all fine jac, you heard what Mr T said at the last scan, it's all okay, the baby .. Our baby is perfectly healthy and normal'_

She was overwhelmed with the confidence that he had in her womb .. Which up until now she deemed useless to her, except now it held the key to her entire future, one organ of her body is creating the life of any other human being, her child.

_'Stay with me tonight? Please?'_

He softly smiled at her tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

_'I'll go set up the sofa bed, give you and munchkin enough room in bed'_

She looked down again, this statement had obviously had some kind of negative effect on her, he had lost the power to figure out what she was thinking, largely because of the extra hormones that were rushing through her body.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Stay here, with us? In my bed'_ she looked so vulnerable, like she was asking the unthinkable, like she was almost embarrassed to have to ask him to stay with her.

_'Jac.. Are you sure?' _He felt slightly uneasy, almost as if he was taking advantage of her at her most vulnerable state.

_'I just said so didn't I? '_

He took of his clothes a carefully made his way into bed, she looked up at him and he pulled her towards him as she placed her head against his warm chest. The sound of his heartbeat comforted her and made her feel safe. Jac carelessly kicked the cushion she was using previously out of the bed, she didn't need no cushion now, she had exactly what she needed. _She had Jonny._

**10:00am** the alarm went off startling both Jac and Jonny. Although she would never admit it this was the best sleep that she had had in god knows how long, she felt refreshed, and most importantly, loved. Something she rarely felt as a child, and rarely felt throughout her adult life. She had been tough on herself and others around her, resulting in preconceived perceptions of the almighty '**Ms Naylor**', pregnancy had somehow softened her though.

Jac made her way into the bathroom to take a quick shower before work. She could feel the warm water cascading down her swollen abdomen and she took a moment to take in just how much her body had changed for the past few months, she was going to be a mother.

Jac hard as nails Naylor was going to be somebody's mother.

Her thought process came to a halt when she felt a sudden unusual movement from her child, it wasn't like the kick from the previous night, it was different, what if something was wrong? That thought terrified her.

_'Jonny ! Jonny !'_

Jonny ran into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain back to see jac clutching her stomach with a panicked expression spelled on her face.

_'Wh .. What .. What happened?'_

_'Something's wrong … I … it feels weird'_ She couldn't put it into words, how it felt, to feel something moving inside you, and the mind blowing fact that you created it..

_'Let me see_' He carefully placed his hands on her partially dried stomach and felt as his child moved around in its mother, there was nothing to worry about. But no amount of telling her would make her believe that her womb wouldn't let her down, not until that baby was safely nestled in the arms of its mother.

'_The baby's just moving Jac, everything's fine, you need to stop worrying'_

_'Sorry '_ She felt embarrassed once again for making such a fuss, but the constant worry about the safety of her child scared her to her very core.

…..

Hours later both Jac and Jonny were at work, Jac was sat in her office, supposedly doing work, but she couldn't concentrate, because as much as Nurse Maconie annoyed her, she did genuinely love and, and miss his when he wasn't around, not that she would admit that anytime soon.

She decided to send him a text instead, and once again he replied straight away

_13.27pm - Jac_  
**Where are you? I'm hungry. J x**

_13.31pm - Jonny_  
**I'm working? You know, the reason why I come here? J x**

_13.32pm - Jac_  
**You call that work? Pfft. J x**

_13.34pm - Jonny_  
**Don't tell me .. You're missing me? ;) J x**

_13.36pm - Jac_  
**Yeah, Just as much as I'd miss the bubonic Plague .. J x**

_13.40pm - Jonny_  
**Ouch**

_13. 42pm - Jac_  
**You annoy me**

_13.45pm - Jonny_  
**You drive me insane**

_13:47pm - Jac_  
**You irritate the hell out of me**

_13.50pm - Jonny_  
**Your mood changes more than the great British weather**

_13.53pm - Jac_  
**You won't feed the mother of your unborn child ..**

_13.56pm - Jonny_  
**For god's sake .. What does my lady want to eat?**

_13.58pm - Jac_  
**I don't know but if you call me that again ill make it my personal mission to castrate you**

_14.01pm - Jonny_  
**Coffee it is then? ;)**

_14.04pm - Jac_  
**Were you thrown at a wall as a child? If you DARE bring me coffee I will make you choke on it**

_14.06pm - Jonny_  
**Chicken sandwich and a bottle of pepsi coming up then. J x**

_14.08pm - Jac_  
**Hurry up and get back to work. J xx**

…..

'_So .. What did you get?_' She smirked at him, she loved it how he would do anything for her

'_Chicken Sandwich_' He said calmy

_'Did you .._' He cut her off ..

_'Before you ask yes I saw them prepare it, no it doesn't have tomatoes in, yes I said extra mayo and no the bread doesn't have seeds in'_ He replied Smugly

_'Drink?'_

He handed her a cold bottle of pepsi, he knew if it was warm she'd demand that he go change it for a cold one

_'Desert?'_ This baby was really making her crave doughnuts .. Couldn't help but think the baby will be exactly like its Uncle Elliot.

'_Two doughnuts .. One chocolate and one strawberry .._ ' He smugly placed them on the desk in front of her, he was also aware of her ever growing love for doughnuts since her pregnancy had started.

'_Anything else you require?'_

_'Yeah come here'_

There was a look on her face that he couldn't quite work out, it wasn't her usual sarcastic look because he could work that out from a mile away. He obediently walked towards her until he was stood uncomfortably close to her. He could hear her deep breathing and the heat from his body was once again turning her face an ungodly shade of red. She stood up so they were stood face to face, and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Although he was surprised by this action he cautiously slipped his hands around her back, he had missed her.

_'Thank you'_ she quietly whispered to him

It was unlike her to praise him, but obviously these hormones were having a good effect on her.

Hours had passed since there last encounter in the office and Jonny was quietly sat at the nurses station filling out patient notes and bidding for a buggy for their child on ebay. It astounded him how much they cost, nearly £300 for a piece of metal and fabric to carry their child around. He kind of understood the point though, this buggy would carry the most precious thing in the world to him and Jac so it had to be good enough, it was a **Naylor baby** after all. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Jac walk down the corridor with a rather scared looking nurse sheepishly following her.

_'I hope your parents are proud of you, because if you was my child, I'd KILL myself ..'_

He knows this is a lie, she'd love her child no matter what, no matter how many mistakes they make, or what life choices they make, because this will be their creation, and there is nothing is more special than that.

She came and sat down on the chair across from him and he took this opportunity to attempt to defend the poor girl.

_'Don't you think that was a bit harsh?'_

_'Do you want to live to see the birth of your child?'_ Okay now maybe wasn't the time to try and make her see sense.

_'How about a meeting about the state of the NHS? I have a few pointers I'd like to discuss with you_' He has no idea why he even suggested this, maybe she'll say yes, but they haven't been that intimate since they heard about the pregnancy.

'_You think the prospect of a sweaty clinch with a skinny Scottish nurse is going to make me feel better?'_ She gawped at him with disgust, he saw a hint of amusement in her face though

_'I'm magical.. What can I say?' _ She looked at him with pure amusement.

'_I'm getting the feeling you don't want me to come around tonight_' He was beginning to doubt that she wanted his presence around her

'_We spent 2 hours in Tesco the other day shopping for when you stay over, I spent over £300 on bubblegum toothpaste, pombear crisps, animal biscuits and all the other junk you wanted, in what way does that give you the impression that I don't want you to come over you muppet'_ He looked completely clueless, obviously not knowing how to respond.

_'Go away your annoying me'_ She looked away from him

_'I love you too my little pumpkin ..'_ He whispered into her ear and proceeded to walk up the corridor or Darwin

_'Oh .. So now I'm fat AND orange_' She shouted out after him, he simply turned around and smirked followed by blowing her a kiss, she responded to this by giving him a look of disgust and made his way into her office to consume the doughnut she had saved for later.

Please review :)  
Love Gemma xxx


End file.
